(4)Monika vs (13)Wario 2018
Ulti's Analysis I have no problem holding this L, no worries. Lord knows I've rubbed a few in over the years! http://thengamer.com/guru/stats.php?match=150 I REGRET NOTHING!! :D I vowed I would back a rallybait character in the next character battle or games contest, and here we are. I settled on Monika for no real reasons outside of "I love her" and "this is hilarious". I'm not the only one, either, and some gurus even picked other rallybait characters to win the contest. We had some picks for Monika, plus D.va, Waluigi, and even a Red and a Geralt thrown in there for good measure. Backing a rallybait character was great fun for me, and it was really calming being out of this contest on day 3. I could just sit back and have fun the rest of the way, which I did. No stress, no pressure, no worrying about polls. Just rooting for favorites from here on out, having fun, and making match picks and taking PCA notes for when the time was right. There's also the added factor of being rich, which always helps. I don't exactly need extra help to buy video games, and should I ever win another contest I'd probably donate the winnings to my church or give it away to Board 8ers or something. I mean really, what's 1k in gift cards when I could buy 100k in "things" tomorrow if I wanted to? There were real warning signs that Monika might catch fire, too. The DDLC subreddit started rallying for her before the contest even started and knew about all the anti-rallying measures, and these bandwagons often start against very weak character who no one likes. The perception was that Wario wasn't exactly lightning the world on fire. As luck would have it, Smash Bros Ultimate hype would help every single freaking character involved in that game. Literally all of them. Wario was no exception. If Monika and Master Hand switched places, she very well could have caught fire. All it takes is that first win. However, she was against Wario, not an actual hated character like Noctis. This was never a match, even with Monika catching a legitimate rally. She was too weak to do any damage whatsoever, and Wario just rolled her. It makes one really appreciate the rallies that actually work, because Monika had a lot going and still never came close. But hey, she avoided the doubling and people not voting for her is totally meta, so it's all good! Turns out Allen's anti-rallying measures worked well, and rallies in 1v1 matches are a whole different animal than rallying in multi-way polls. I know rallying in this contest never panned out, but I don't think we're done with it moving forward. If you looked around the internet this contest, a lot of rally requests (99% of which were from Board 8ers on reddit, which proves how unbelievably hypocritical you people all are) were met with "who gives a crap about GameFAQs, that site still exists?". But at some point given our low vote totals, a rally will catch fire again. It just didn't happen in this contest. Make a console or game contest though and watch what happens. Consoles especially get treated like children these days and we've yet to have that contest. We're overdue for it just for the nonsense we would get to witness. Lightning Strikes' Analysis What happened?: Board 8 got overly paranoid about rallies and convinced itself that Monika might win the whole contest. This did not happen. There was a rally, hence the higher vote totals, but not nearly enough to make Monika a threat to Wario. Stalls and small cuts were all the rally managed. What could this mean?: That Allen's anti-rally system works, that we can't predict contest changing rallies, and that small dedicated fandoms not in the zeitgeist the way Undertale and LoL were are not to be feared. It was a straightforward match that was very much overhyped. I think the rallies we will see will be smaller ones like the one in this match, and unlikely to change the course of the whole thing. Otherwise Wario looked reasonable and should get to round 3 with no trouble. Safer777's Analysis Now this match had a small rally for Monika from Reddit! Our old enemy! She is from a game called DDLC(the initials of course)and it is a visual game. She is a newcomer too. It is very popular in some sites. But here? Yeah you know what? It is a new game so of course we automatically don't like it! Wario you know him. Still I guess she evaded a doubling with the help of the rally probably? I have heard that DDLC is really good. I just don't like these kind of games so I can't comment on this. But you can try playing it. Also for the rally. Think about rallies is that if they work and the character wins 1 match and manages to win a 2nd one too that means that they are going to win the whole thing. Seriously. You just need 2 wins and you are set. Unfortunately here Monika faced Wario who is decent. If there was a weaker character than Wario here she may have done it. Also seems that very few people believed that she would win if you look at the winning percentage. Even the Gurus had Wario with over 60% support too. Also rallies are fine if they are for the character you like of course! Right? Tsunami's Analysis I haven't gotten around to playing DDLC yet. I kind of got spoiled to the big twists thanks to this contest, at least regarding Monika, but I still think I'm blind enough to include it in the revival of my Blind VNs Playthrough topic...just as soon as I finish PLvAA. And Zero Time Dilemma, because back when I initially did the VN series in 2013, I ended up getting my sister into the Zero Escape series as well and now she's pestering me to getting around to the third game. And probably also Spirit of Justice. ...Maybe I won't actually bother reviving the topic at all. I tend to write things up in advance in Word, and the formatting doesn't always translate well to GameFAQs posts. Anyway, DDLC is available on Steam, so I'll probably just stream my playthrough of that on Twitch. I forget how long I have to keep the Guru winner in my signature, but I'll put my Twitch handle in my signature when I'm clear. Oh, right, the match! I'm convinced that this board doesn't actually dislike rallies; they dislike rallies that they don't control. Had Monika gone on a rampage, there'd definitely be salt, but I don't think it'd be anything like 2013 or 2015. Category:2018 Contest Matches